


Inner robot nipple pornings

by deathlysaurus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Tactile, otp moments, tactile without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlysaurus/pseuds/deathlysaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let the name fool you. I just reaaally wanted someone touch Soundwave’s inners once and who else would write it than me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner robot nipple pornings

Soundwave was more than a little confused when he walked back to his quarters after his shift, with his cassette deck empty.  
It was unusual for his symbionts to leave the warmth of his chassis at the same time, yet tonight they were scattered across the base doing who knows what. Their excuses were making it more suspicious, but one took the cake: Rumble had a date.

The communications officer shook his head. Little did he know it was all Shockwave’s doing.

The purple mech was currently seated on the spy’s berth, waiting for him. It wasn’t the easiest task to get the Cassetticons to leave Soundwave for the night, some of them had agreed easily but then there were the ones who had needed some bribing. But it would be worth it, nights alone with the tape deck were sparse. He’d left his trustworthy drones watching over the Cybertron base for tonight.

Meanwhile, Soundwave had reached the door to his quarters and opened it for himself. He was deep in thought but when he registered another being in the room, he halted and stared at the mech lounging in his berth.

Shockwave was lying on his back, upper body propped up on the gun arm’s elbow, his hand placed over the voluptuous chest. His head was tilted and the only optic dimmed in a suggestive way.   
Well, now it all clicked together.

The blue one snorted out a rare monotonous laughter, but not in mockery. He was genuinely pleased by this surprise, and to see the purple mech.  
The yellow optic blinked in confusion and Shockwave sat up, perplexed. “Soundwave, are you amused?”

The mech in question walked over to the berth and sat down, his visor dimming as he reached to pat a pale purple thigh. “Negative.”  
For a moment the sciencebot was even more confused, but he wasn’t going to question the cassette player. He had no time for it and no intentions to spend any in doing so. He reset his vocalizer with an audible click. “Well, how about I provide you with a massage to ease tensions?”

An agreeing, quiet purr from the tape deck’s small engine was all that was needed, and Shockwave rearranged himself behind Soundwave.  
With one hand the massage would be a bit one-sided, so to speak, but neither of the mechs would let it bother them. Soundwave leaned back and dimmed his visor, starting to relax when the purple ‘con began to rub his neck cables, making the blue helm loll forward.

Moments passed in silence, save for the very content purring from the mech whose plating and cables were being stroked with gentle yet effective motions. First his neck, then the shoulders and transformation seams got their attention. Eventually Shockwave gave a strong stroke to the cannon mounted on the CO’s shoulder, and he felt absolute glee from the moan that slipped from Soundwave.

The scientist gathered his bearings and slowly slid the working hand to Soundwave’s front, tracing the edges of the glass on his chest. A confused sound voiced the TIC’s wonder about the move, but he allowed it. Encouraged by this, the purple mech continued to massage the tape deck’s cover, varying the pressure and tempo.

Just when Shockwave was about to press the shoulder button to open the dock, Soundwave released the locks and did it for him. Judging by the move and the lightly trembling plating, the player was eager for more. The other was more than happy to comply.

Shockwave’s hand slid inside the crevice, earning a gasp and a small twitch of the blue frame which was starting to feel very hot against his own chest.  
Tracing the inner workings and reaching as deep as he could, Shockwave collected all kinds of new sounds from the usually so restricted mech. The blue hands reached for something to grab on and found the purple ‘con’s thighs, giving them a rough squeeze. Right now Shockwave couldn’t bring himself to care as he was focused on giving pleasure to the mech in his lap.

The gun arm wrapped around Soundwave’s middle as best as possible, and the blue mech grabbed on it in his state of bliss. Charge was buzzing really hard in his systems, making thinking very difficult when the hand roamed inside his chassis, twisting and tweaking, driving him crazy.

The blue mech arched his back to better press against the intruding hand, twitching when Shockwave found and fondled one of the pegs. By now the cassette player was panting, desperate to get the charge released.

Shockwave leaned his helm against the cannonless shoulder and squeezed the peg in his hand, giving it a gentle twist. That did it, and the mech against his front came with a silent wail of pleasure, the blue fingers digging onto the scientist’s gun, making him jolt in pleasure/pain.

Writhing and panting, Soundwave came down from his overload, little shocks traveling back and forth in his systems, making the blue plating rattle. Eventually he went lax against Shockwave, purring drowsily.

The purple mech pulled his hand out, placing it on the CO’s middle to join his own arm. They stayed like that for some time, Soundwave’s cassette dock open as he slowly gathered himself. This had been a very nice and promising start for the night.


End file.
